Revenge From The Moon Goddess
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Sequel to Green Eyes Is My Mate. Annabeth Chase is a werewolf like everyone in her city. She hates guys, but she manages to find her true love. Throughout her journey, she finds out she isn't a normal werewolf like everyone... she's a descendant from the Moon Goddess. You might be thinking she might be special. She is, but being descendant from the Moon Goddess is dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Travis's POV**

A beautiful weather and sitting outside away from all the bickering was the best thing I could think of. Katie was pregnant which was actually surprising for me. I knew she would get pregnant and stuff, but the thought of me being a father, uh… no. Now everyone found out of Katie's pregnancy and I got teased like every day for any stupid thing I did. I didn't mind it, but the fact that I was just 20 and I was a father… wow. I was just planning to ditch Katie and marry that Chinese girl across the street… Oh I'm joking! Everyone needs at least a smallest bit of sense of humor you know.

Everyone was obviously happy for Katie and me, but I still sensed the tension, sadness and, most of all, fright. We still didn't figure out who killed Nico. We sent couple of trained wolves to go find the demons, venogers, but they came back saying the demons were nowhere to be found. Poseidon sent a message to the other packs to tell them to send a message back if they find any demons by the territory and it's been a week and no answer came back.

Now it's a full month. Percy still didn't recover from all the medicines and the treatment the doctor gave him. And, Annabeth… she hasn't come out of her room. She only let Katie and Piper in, but only for food and water. We thought she would at least come out to use the bathroom, but for our luck… the bathroom was in the room. Annabeth wouldn't even let Piper's son, Jasper, come in to see her, that's how worse she looked like. I wish there was a fairy godmother, like in Cinderella, and she flicked her wand to make everything back to normal, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"Travis!" a boy's voice called from the trees on my left. I turned my head to find Conner running fast as he could over to me. I stood up dusting the dirt off my butt. He was running so fast that he ended up slamming into me and landed on his butt.

I kneeled down next to him. "Why are you grinning like you won the lottery?"

Conner let out another breath before replying. "L-Luna… Luna came out… came out of the room!" he finally screamed throwing his hands in the air, "Also, your mate's looking for you! I think she's going into labor at the sight of Annabeth." What? Okay, I was joking at the idea of the fairy godmother. I wasn't expecting it to actually happen. "A fairy godmother didn't come and flick her wand, you idiot!" Conner smacked me at the back of my head.

I grinned getting up. "You may not know!" I replied before running back through the trees to the pack's penthouse.

I threw the door open and stepped in to find everyone in a circle. I pushed through to see a girl with her blonde hair cut a little short and something bright against her skin. Luna.

I looked around until my eyes fell on Katie. She was seated on the couch away from Luna. I walked over and kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed my hand, tears streaming down her cheek. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my arms. "Shh... She's alright." I whispered in her ear, rubbing circles on her back.

She sniffed, her fingers locked in my hair. "I thought she was gone..." she whispered back, pulling back.

I looked into her eyes and saw many emotions I couldn't pick out. "She won't leave us like that. She'll want to kill those who brought her and her mate into this situation."

Katie nodded and kissed my cheek with a smile. "Where were you?"

"I was taking a rest in the woods." I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." her eyelids fluttered.

I chuckled holding onto her hand. "I missed you too."

"Luna!" Malcolm's voice called from behind me.

I spun around and saw Luna's eyes open. She looked around with her eyes wide. Her lips were forming a word, but she could not voice it. Everyone was quiet, waiting patiently. "P-Percy?" she finally managed to choke out, her eyes were on me.

Everyone stared at me including Katie. I managed to walk over to Luna without tripping over my foot. "Luna, I-I'm not Percy... H-He's still in... c-coma.." I couldn't get the words out. My throat became dry. I felt as if someone was suffocating me from the back.

Her eyes narrowed. She reached her hands out wrapping them around my throat and now I was actually being suffocated. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PERCY! PERCY! I HATE YOU! YOU LITTLE MONSTER! I HOPE YOU DIE-"

"ANNABETH! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Poseidon and a couple of the others tried pulling her away, but her grip was tight. Her grey eyes were cold with hatred. Her lip bled trembling.

I choked, coughing for breath.

"TRAVIS!" Katie screamed my name through the crowd. "TRAVIS! THE BABY! AH!"

"SILENA! BRING KATIE INTO THE ROOM! TAKE ALL THE LADIES WITH YOU!" Poseidon ordered, his voice bouncing off the walls.

My vision started to get blurry.

Suddenly Annabeth's hands fell off. My hands surrounded my throat rubbing the pain away. I coughed and my vision came back to usual. I looked up with tears in my eyes. Annabeth had a confused expression on. She looked around the room at the shocked faces of her pack. Her eyes fell on my face and realization hit her.

"I-I... Travis! I'm so sorry!" she cried, "I- You looked like Percy... I-I'm really sorry!"

I stared at the heartbroken girl and anger hit me. I stood up. "I'm NOT going to accept your stupid apology!" I shouted in her face.

Her face changed into shock and then anger. "What? How dare you speak to your Luna like that?!" she snapped back.

"You? Our Luna? Pfft! No way! Our Luna is a warrior! She stands and fights! She never lets anything, I mean **_anything_** get in her way! Her name is ANNABETH CHASE! The Luna that we warship no matter what!" I spat. "Our Luna doesn't cry because she was defeated! She will want revenge and she'll get what she wants in any matter! That's who are Luna is! Not you!"

Annabeth stared at me in awe before her face twisted into anger. She stood up and marched off back into the room she was in for months and slammed it shut.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Poseidon. "You shouldn't have yelled at her like that." he looked disappointed.

"She deserved it." I sighed. My hand reached up to my throat, where Annabeth had held. I gulped still feeling the piercing pain.

I heard the door open, revealing Luna herself. Her hair which was cut off short was brushed. Her face was washed with newly applied eyeliner and lip gloss. Her ripped up jeans and t-shirt were changed into sweats and sweatshirt that used to belong to Percy. Her face had the usual shine to it. She held the royalty. Our Luna was back.

She looked around the room until her eyes landed on me again. She took a step forward. "You're right. Our Luna doesn't act like how I acted. I apologize for my actions," she bowed her head toward Poseidon. She looked up with a mischievous smile. "NOW WHO WANTS TO KICK BUTTS?!"

Everyone burst into cheers as they crowded around Annabeth.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter one of Revenge From the Moon Goddess is up! I really hope everyone likes it! I'm really sorry for the long wait! I was a little busy with school and all! Also, follow me on twitter and instagram: sagaana_uthayan! Also, if you wanna tweet something about this story tag me: sagaana_uthayan! I shall follow back everyone! Also if you wanna know when I update this follow me on twitter! =) I really hope everyone likes this! COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS!  
Favourite/Follow!**

**- Sunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Annabeth's POV**

I turn the knob of the door and step inside, the door creaks shut behind me. The room is empty except for a bed in the center and a small table beside it. A see through curtain is around the bed and someone's inside. Peacefully lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I take a deep breath before pushing the curtain away to reveal my mate. Perseus Jackson.

I held myself together. My fingers found it's way into his. I held his hand tight in mine praying for him to open his eyes and scream "April Fools!", but my wish didn't happen and wouldn't.

I pressed my lips against his wanting the hunger to go away, wanting him to cuddle beside him and never leave, but I have a pack to lead. I couldn't just sit here and cry my whole entire life. Travis was write. Their Luna wasn't a person who gave up easily without a fight. She's a person who fights until the end and never gives up.

"I know how it feels..."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard a sudden voice say behind me. I spin around to find Leo Valdez standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow wondering if I heard him right.

"Uh... sorry about that. I said, I know how it feels." he ruffled his hair.

"About what?" I ask stupidly. I was shocked at the fact that Valdez finally got the guts to at least stand in front of me.

He bit his lower lip. "You know... The feeling of being away from someone. Even though they're right there, you just feel as if they're 1000 miles away from you." He sighed shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Forget it. I better go train with the others so I can kick some butts." He turned around ready to open the door and leave.

"Wait. We won't leave until tomorrow. The Fates are coming today with my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her adopted sister Calypso, so you have time." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to start, but instead he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I just came to tell you Katie's pup is born, that's all." he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Before I could reply he opened the door and walked off. The moment I was out of the room, he was outside ready to train. I sighed shoving my hand through my new cut hair. I always wanted to try and see how I would look with short hair and to my surprise I look alright.

I walked back to the bed that held Percy. I leaned in and kissed his forehead and I swear I felt him move, but of course, I might be dreaming. I closed the curtains and finally got out of the room. I let out the breath I unexpectedly held. I pulled myself back together and started walking through the halls that led to Katie's room.

Even before I reached the room, I heard the laughter and the cheers of the others. I smiled and stepped into the room to join. The crowded made way for me still cheering.

I saw Travis move in front of the baby blocking me.

"Travis? W-"

"Oh shush and take a cookie! I baked them myself!" he grinned.

"He's lying!" Katie's voice called from behind him. He moved away to reveal Katie sitting on the bed with her baby in her lap. She had the DON'T BELIEVE HIM face. "He jacked it from Silena."

"That's where my cookies went!" Silena glared at Travis who grinned.

I chuckled at their childishness. "Oh stop bickering! And thank you Silena for making the cookies and Travis for giving them out to all of us!" I grinned. "Now I wanna see the new baby!"

I walked over to the bed and sat down taking the baby into my hands. It was a girl alright. She had Travis's brown hair and blue eyes and Katie's angular face. She was just gorgeous.

"Oh my god! She's the cutest thing ever!" I hug the little girl in my arms.

"What about me?" a little voice whispered. Everyone quiets down and looks at the little boy beside Jason and Piper. He had those multi-colour eyes like Piper's and blonde hair like Jason's. His small fingers were wrapped around Jason's.

"Shh. She's our Luna. You're not supposed to speak out of turn." Jason gave the little boy a stern look.

"Sowwy..." the boy said hiding behind Jason.

I smiled and beckoned the boy forward. He looked at Jason, who nodded, and walked toward me. He stopped in front of me with a scared expression.

"It's okay, dear." I smile at him. The boy smiles back. "What's your name?"

"Jasper Ewiot Gwace." the boy nods grinning.

Something hit me the moment he said his name. "Who are you parents?"

He turned around and pointed at Jason and Piper. "They ware!"

That's when realization hit me. Jasper = Jason + Piper. I was the one who named him. A month ago and he grew up fast. He looked like he was 3 years old, but actually he's a month old. Pups grow up fast.

I grin and hug him.

"Luna?" a voice called from the crowd.

I let Jasper go and look up. Everyone parts away and reveals Jake Mason.

"Yes Jake? Is something wrong?" I stood up.

"No, not really. It's just that The Fates are here with Ms. Dare and her sister." he bows before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Okay. I got a meeting with The Fates, so everyone continue on! I'll be right back!" I announced.

Everyone nodded bowing and went back to what they were doing. The moment I took a step I felt someone tug my leg. I looked down and see Jasper look up at me with his arm wrapped around my leg.

"Can I come?" he asked softly.

"Jasper. This is big people stuff." Piper walked over with Jason behind her.

I smile at her. "That's okay Piper. I need you and Jason to come as well."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

I nodded. "Of course."

We exist the room and walk silently through the hall to the Great Hall. As we turned the corner I saw The Fates sitting on the couch with Rachel and Calypso beside them. All of them stand up as we walk in. Rachel runs over and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh my god! I heard what happened..." she pulled back, her eyes lit with tears. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "There's no point in apologizing. You didn't do anything, no one here did." I sighed.

Rachel wipes the tear away with his finger before smiling. "This is my adopted sis Calypso." she gestures to Calypso who has her gaze somewhere else. I follow her gaze and find myself staring at Valdez. He's standing in the far corner and he's caring a fire stick, no wait... his _hands_ were on fire. He looked as if he was burning something.

"Valdez?"

He spun around, his eyes wide in surprise. The fire faded and revealed a key. "I-"

I stopped him. "Explain to me after. I have an important meeting right now. Would you be kind and show Calypso and Rachel around the house?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead his eyes reverted to Calypso. He turned around and started to walk with Rachel and Calypso behind him.

"Trouble." Jasper muttered under his breath. I smiled slightly before sitting down in front of The Fates with Jasper on my lap and Jason and Piper on either sides of me.

"Any news?" I asked crossing my right leg over my left.

"We searched the houses and found a map in that woman's belongings. There's also couple of letters that was sent back and forth, but the senders name was real. It was a false name." Fate1 said.

"What was the name?"

"It was a code name. TheSunSol." Fate2 answered with a weary expression.

Jason let of a frustrated growl under his breath.

"We must be patient Jason." I said without looking up.

"Patient?! How am I supposed to be patient when everything's chaos?! This is stupid!" Jason smacked the near wall which gave a _thud_.

"Jason, if you can not hold your temper, I'll be asking you to leave. The reason why I called you is for you to understand what The Fates have to say. Understand?" I give him a stern look.

Jason looks at me and nods. "I'll try."

"Go ahead." I nod toward The Fates.

Suddenly a loud crash comes from my right. I turn my head and see Rachel. Behind her, Leo's holding Calypso back from running to her.

"_You are in great danger._

_He is near._

_He may be small, _

_But he is strong._

_He holds Great Power,_

_Which may over power you,_

_Or do you a favour._

_Prepare for a fight._

_World War III is coming."_

**A/N: It's a cliffy alright! So whatcha think about this chap? REVIEW! I need to know how you guys feel about it! 3 you guys! I'll be updating soon. Maybe Saturday or Sunday! Or maybe I might just leave ya guys hang on for a couple of days? ;) Aren't I evil?**

**well REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!**

**Love you guys, **

**Sunny  
xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

Rachel collapsed, almost about to fall face first, but Jason caught her.

"Let me go!" Calypso trashed, kicking Leo in the stomach, letting him fall to the floor holding his stomach. She ran over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Rachel!"

I snapped out of shock at the pitch of her voice. "Leo, carry Rachel to one of the guest rooms. Piper, go take Calypso out for a walk. Jason, go call for a meeting here."

All three of them nodded. Leo carried Rachel through the halls after giving Calypso a long glance. Piper pulled Calypso into a hug as they walked away with Calypso sniffing. Jason marched away to call the rest of the pack.

I turned my head to the left to see the Fates sitting in their spot without moving.

"You knew that was gonna happen didn't you?" my voice cold and strong. "You know who it is!" My voice echoed through the halls.

The Fates sat their with no emotions. "Of course we know. Who do you think we are? We know every detail, but we will not share with **_you_**!" Fate1 snarled. She bared her fangs and her claws came out. She stood there ready for a fight.

"We do not warship the Moon Goddess and we shall **_not_** be servants for you!" The other two sisters bared their fangs like their sister.

Just in time, the pack surrounded us. Travis, Jason, and Conner were in attacking form while the rest bared their own fangs with their claws out. Katie stood to my right and Silena stood to my left. Jasper hid behind me with his arms wrapped around my leg.

"Scarwy... Big teeth... Bad dream... Mommy... Mommy..." he whispered under his breath. Tears soaked the part of my jeans. I turned around and picked him up, letting him wrap his arms around my neck.

"See?! Just for those words you said, they're ready to attack. I just need to say one word, just one word and you'll never be able to come back alive for another century!" I cried bringing my voice out. The whole pack shouted in response.

The Fates backed away. "You really think you'll survive through this war?! You won't! We'll make sure of that! You don't have one enemy, my **_dear_**! You have plenty as you go through your way to your death! I'll see you there!"

With that they spun around dissolved into dust.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the short chap! I'm having writers block right now, but I'm sure I'll make the next chap longer for you guys! So who do you think are the enemies? Review/Favourite/Follow!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


End file.
